


Standing on a bridge

by sqbr



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Humour, Latino Character, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker and Mary Jane have a conversation in Central Park after the kiss in Spiderman 1. Part of the <a href="http://dark-agenda.dreamwidth.org/7371.html">Racebending Revenge Challenge</a>, with Peter's ethnicity changed to being Latino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing on a bridge

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Spiderman-On-a-Bridge-170887428).
> 
> The background is in part traced from [this image](http://environmentalgeography.files.wordpress.com/2009/09/central-park-new-york-city.jpg), used without permission (I emailed the owner of the blog and they didn't reply)
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who gave feedback on this comic, especially the mods of dark_agenda who I contacted at the very last minute.

Mary Jane and Peter Parker are standing on a bridge in Central park.

Panel 1 :  
Mary Jane: And I mean I could only see the bottom half of his face but what I could see was pretty hot, you know? And his skin was this lovely golden brown, I think he might be Latino or Middle Eastern or something.

Peter: Huh.

Panel 2:  
Mary Jane: Hey Peter. You're Latino, aren't you?

Peter: ...yes?

Panel 3:  
Mary Jane: Do you think maybe Spiderman wears a suit that covers his whole body so that people aren't all racist and stuff?

Peter: Oh! Uh...yeah, I wouldn't be surprised.

Panel 4:  
Mary Jane: Or perhaps he just likes the suit that way because it looks cool, it is pretty keen.

Peter: You think? It always seemed kind of tacky to me. I mean really, a giant spider?


End file.
